MARVEL COMICS: Marvel Ultimate TV Universe bio Star-Lord
Marvel Ultimate TV Universe Peter Quill alias the Starlord half earthling half alien royalty armed with his amazing Element Gun. He is the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy alongside Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon and Groot and Nova. ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN: The Guardians battle the Chitauri an alien race led by Korvac. When Rocket Raccoon's ship is pulled into the Chitauri ship, Rocket fakes surrender so that they can free the captive Guardians of the Galaxy members. Afterwards, Spider-Man discovers that the Chitauri are planning to destroy the Earth. The Guardians plan to run the Chitauri ship into the sun while fighting the Chitauri forces. When their tactic does not work, the Guardians end up making their way towards the Dark Matter Cannon. While Nova and Spider-Man head to the Dark Matter Cannon, the Guardians fight the Chitauri and Korvac. After Korvac is defeated by Groot, Nova destroys the Dark Matter Cannon and the Chitauri ship is destroyed. AVENGERS ASSEMBLE: When Galactus arrives to consume Earth, Iron Man ends up having to speak with him which results in both of them teleporting away. The Avengers track Iron Man to the planet where the D'Bari live and witness their ships in the middle an evacuation after Iron Man who was empowered by the Power Cosmic led Galactus here. The Avengers had to work with the Guardians of the Galaxy to keep Galactus from consuming Earth. It later turns out that the planet that Galactus was consuming was becoming unstable before Galactus arrived. Galactus found himself unable to stop the process as the Power Cosmic-empowered Iron Man quotes "Galactus must feed." After the planet exploded, Galactus was knocked out cold, the D'Bari settled on another planet, and Iron Man returned to normal. POWERS & ABILITES: POWERS: Human/Spartoi Hybrid: Peter Quill is son of a human and a Spartoi, and his hybrid physiology grants him peak human abilities, such as: Peak Human Strength: Peter Quill was born with physical strength equal to the peak of human potential. Peter's physical strength is above that of a normal human being. Peak Human Durability Peter's body is more resistant to physical injury, to variable degrees, than that of an ordinary human. He seems capable of taking several gunshot & puncture wounds as well as beatings and still stand on his feet. Peak Human Agility: Peter's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are at levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Peak Human Stamina: Peter's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. Peak Human Mental Process: Peter was born with enhanced mental performance, allowing his mind to process information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude. He has mastered various alien languages and customs with ease. Longevity: Spartoi have a life span that is three times longer than a human from earth. When his father was 100 years old he appeared as if he were in his mid-30's. Due to his hybrid nature it is unsure how he will age, but it will likely be at a decelerated rate. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Cartoons Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Ultimate TV Universe Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Star-Lord